Arrogance and authority
by Nayida
Summary: One shot lemon, Undertaker x OC. Warning, graphic content! Undertaker gets a new shinigami girl to train, but she does have quite an attitude. This is my first published short story so please review! Also, english is not my native language so I'm sorry if there are any errors. :)


"There. Your new student. Have fun" the ice cold voice said as the older shinigami pushed the girl over to Undertaker's office and took off.

"What the hell do you keep pushing me around like that for?" the girl yelled after him. Then she looked around disapprovingly. "And where the hell am I? Is this a funeral home?" she sighed. She found herself in a cold and gloomy big room filled with coffins, white lilies, urns, headstones, anything death related. And unfortunately, spider webs. She put her finger into one and it wrapped around it. "Geez, someone needs a maid."

"Hi" a voice said into her ear. She spun around and to her shock she found out a man had crept right behind her without her noticing it. He was very tall and slender with black loose robes and a stupid looking top hat. He had long silver hair that covered his eyes but what was visible was quite beautiful. He had a scar going over his chin to his nose and up towards his left invisible eye. He grinned at her and waved his long fingers as a hello. His nails were long and black.

"Ummm. Hi." she replied.

"You are new" he stated. He looked at the newborn shinigami with curiosity. Her straight hair was almost the same color as his, only a bit more white where his was more greyish. It flowed over her breasts never quite reaching her waist. She had the green shinigami eyes behind her black spectacles and she was wearing a short and tight long sleeved black dress with a fluffier top skirt over it. Her boots were black and looked rather heavy. He reached out towards her face but she immediately slapped his hand down.

"What are you doing?" she snapped. His mouth opened in surprise.

"Huh? Did no one tell you why you are here?"

"As if they would tell me something. This is so not what I wanted from the afterlife!" She sighed. "They said this will be a lesson of sorts."

"Huh. How odd behaviour of them. Oh, well. I need your glasses" he said and gave out his hand.

"What? No! I can't see without them!"

"Yes you can. Close up at least. And you are here to learn how to see further too without them. Maybe not with your eyes, but the main weakness of the shinigami is that they rely too much on the glasses. I have taught myself how to manage without them and I am here to teach you not to rely too much on your eyes" he explained. He shook his reached out hand to indicate that he was still waiting for them. Slowly and suspiciously she reached out to her glasses and removed them from her head blinking a couple of times. She then placed them into his hand. He took them and placed them on a desk in the corner of the room. The further objects in the room became blurry but she could still see the things close to her. All of a sudden a metal jar hit her in the head.

"Ow! What the fuck?" The man just giggled.

"If you had your glasses on, you would have seen it early enough for you to move. Close your eyes, just listen and sense." She reluctantly closed her eyes and heard noises all around the room. He sent some things rolling around the floor but not too close to her.

"See, that's easy. You can clearly hear them and where they are going. The trickier part is when the objects are quiet, when you cannot rely simply on your ears either."

She stood still listening to the silence. This was really not how she had excpected her afterlife to be. She was supposed to be released from all trouble but instead she got dragged back as a shinigami with no choice left for her. The other ones seemed arrogant and authorative which was not to her liking. Instead of showing any sympathy everyone just kept pushing her around and not explaining things well enough for her to truly even understand what was going on. And now she was stuck in this dusty funeral home with a creeper who threw jars at her. Great. Then another jar hit her. She opened her eyes.

"Seriously?" she asked with a deadly tone.

"You didn't sense it well enough" the man simply answered.

"How the hell would I just pick it up? I am not gonna stand here like a fool and have things thrown at me. This is fucked up and I am leaving."

"Oh? Already? And without your glasses?" In an instant he was standing in front of her swinging the glasses in front of her face with a nasty grin on his face. She tried to reach for them but he quickly pulled them out of reach.

"Give them back" she said.

"Not until you catch a jar."

"Whatever. I am so over the edge right now. I'll rather be blind" she said back and started walking towards the door. Then a third jar hit her in the shoulder.

"Okay, that's it!" Her rage took over her and she jumped towards the Undertaker to attack him. His hat flew off as he easily swung himself to the side to avoid the attempt on his life. Without even noticing what had happened she found herself lying with her back down on the desk and Undertaker pinning her down with a grip on her wrists.

"My, my. Now I can see why they may be rude towards to you. You have quite the attitude, don't you?"

"Me? As if it would be my fault! I never wanted this. In my opinion, you can all fuck off and die, just like I wanted to do!" She tried to kick him but it was no good. He pushed her down harder with his body so that she couldn't move her legs. She let out an involuntary "mmmh!" as he pushed against her.

"Oh? One might even think you enjoy being overpowered" he sneered at the sound. He leaned against her ear and whispered "In truth, you should really learn to respect your superiors." Instead of showing respect she bit him in the neck. He instantly grabbed her chin with his right hand forcing her teeth to let go of their grip. His left hand took also her freed hand into it's grip to prevent her from attacking him with it. He looked at her from behind his hair for a while, still holding her from the wrists and chin. Then he bit her plump, parted lower lip as a petty revenge.

She felt the older shinigamis teeth pierce her lip and she tried to take the opportunity to bite him back. She managed to suck his upper lip into her mouth and bit it in return. Simultaniously sucking it she felt a sudden need grow in her, a need that might bring some release from the agony she had been suffering ever since her death. So she eased on her teeth a little bit and slowly turned the bite into a hungry kiss.

The man pulled away in surprise. Sure he knew that biting her lip in this position had a special ring to it but he never excpected the cocky shinigami girl to attack him back this way so soon.

She pushed her head up towards him in an attempt to get him back to her but his grip prevented her from reaching him. A maleficent smile slowly rose on the Undertakers lips.

"Did you honestly think you could overpower me?" he asked. She arched her back and showed her neck with a delicate moan. He lowered himself to kiss the white neck with his tongue licking the soft skin.

"I just did. You want me" she said feeling the Undertaker pushing more demandingly to her body.

"Oh? To me it seems you were the one to kiss me with that kind of agony" he muttered to her neck. He freed her legs and they quickly wrapped around him and she was pushing her hips into his.

"I want to hear you scream for me" he said to her softly as he slowly licked and sucked her earlobe. She let out a soft moan.

"That is something you will not get out of me" she replied with a deep exhale. Her hands remained pinned and he moved lower from her ear and kissed the soft spot in her neck which made her push her hips onto him even more demandingly. He moved up and down her neck with his tongue and lips and a few nibs of his teeth. It was driving her crazy. She tried to move her hands but she remained stuck under his control.

She tasted like rasberries and he could feel her breaths going in and out and changing with his touch. She was so delicate but yet so fierce in her decisiveness. He wanted to devour her. She had kept tugging her arms but he had held onto her tightly. Though now he knew he would have to let go, he would need to have her soon. So with one smooth movement her hands were freed and he had torn her dress open from the chest down. She did not have time to react to her freedom until he had moved her body up to remove the rest of the dress off her body and lowered her back down. This time he did not regain his grip though. Instead he touched the black lace covering her breasts.

Immediately after regaining her freedom she attacked the mans clothing. Pushing him up from her she opened the robes he was covered with and opened his shirt underneath and let the clothes drop to the floor. His body was lean, scarred and beautiful and she needed to touch his stomach, to feel his chest and arms. She reached out to kiss him passionately while she let her arms roam along the shinigamis pale skin. She felt him shiver under her nails and he pushed against her hips. He was hard. Not breaking the kiss she reached her hands down to his pants and with shaking hands managed to get them too to the floor. She felt him reach out to release her breasts from the lace covers and slowly slide his hands down her sides down to her panties. He slipped his fingers into them and while lifting her up he slid them off her.

She reached to touch him and feel his whole length with her hand. He exhaled in bliss and kissed her enjoying the feeling of her hand for a while. Then he pushed her back down to gain better access to her breasts. He gently started teasing her right nipple with his thumb and took the left one in between his lips. His tongue moved in circular motions that sent tingles all over her body. Then he switched sides. His right hand slowly started moving down until it reached her lips between her legs. She let out a gasp as he gently parted them and spread the moisture all around her sensitive area.

"I want you to fuck me. Now" she whispered and arched her back in anticipation.

He slowly moved his right hand up to her hip and lifted himself up to a standing position. He moved himself to her entrance and gently entered her with a single movement. They both let out soft moans as they fulfilled each other.

He started to move inside her gripping her hips and she tried desperately to grab the edges of the desk to hold onto something. She had had no idea how badly she had needed this but it felt like there was nothing wrong left in the world, nothing left at all but this moment, this feeling. She was panting and softly moaning as she gripped her legs tighter around the man. She rose to a sitting position to be able to kiss him and when they kissed he grabbed her from her buttocks and lifted her up into the air. She held on tightly with her arms around his neck and her thighs tightly wrapped around his waist. Even as he was walking she moved up and down his lenght. He moved to the side of the room and pushed her back against a wall. He moved skillfully inside her and his kiss demanded more. She dug her nails into the skin on his back and he moaned softly.

He moved to kiss her neck hungrily and squeezed his hands on her buttocks. She sunk her hands into his hair and pulled it gently. He still had a goal to reach.

He carried her off again and he sat down onto the floor never releasing her body from his. She was now sitting on his lap facing him, and he was controlling the movements of her body with a grip on her hips.

"Scream for me" he said with a menacing smile on his lips. He was determined to break the arrogant baby shinigami who was so set on her mind not to give into his dominance.

"Never" was all she could breath out between her lips. The bliss was excruciating and it took absolutely everything she had to keep those lips from letting out any louder sounds. Panting, she dug her nails deeper into the mans skin.

"Oh, we'll see about that" said the Undertaker, feeling himself slowly getting annoyed of her continuous attitude. The girl was resisting so hard and his own pleasure had gotten way too strong to let him go on with this forever. Every part of his body tingled with awaiting release and the pain the girl caused to his skin turned rapidly into hot waves of fire. There would nevertheless be no way he would lose this game.

He slowly moved his hand lower from her waist, dragging his nails along her stomach, the marks slowly turning from white to red. His thumb continued until he was touching her clit with it. He was moving it softly, making gentle circular motions that made her gasp for more air. Still, she would not scream. He decided it was time to shock her out of her determination. With a swift movement of his head his hair got away from his face revealing his magnificent green eyes and the yellow shinigami glow he had in them. He smiled at her with his lips slightly parted. _No way! He's fucking gorgeous!_ she thought starting to feel like she might lose after all. At the same time he had lowered his left hand and suddenly the tip of his finger entered her behind. She was completely cornered from all around, him inside her and both his hands pleasuring her from different sides and his unbelievable eyes locked into hers.

"No, you can't do that!" she cried out of desperation.

"Can't I?" he asked innocently. "Please tell me if I have broken some rules I was not aware of." He smiled at her softly. Her body betrayed her, the tension started building up like a tsunami and she finally did scream.

" _Ah_! Oh my God! I will do whatever you want! I give up! You… are... my… God!" she screamed with every thrust. Her body trembled uncontrollably as the orgasm started flowing all around her body. He bit her neck so hard he could taste her blood on his tongue as he started the last hard thrusts into her. With every deep movement she let out a high pitched scream and finally she could sense his hot seed filling her completely.

He finally released her from his grasp and gently rested his hands on her hips. She looked at him in the eyes panting with her teeth clenched in anger. And then she slapped him. His head moved to the side from the impact and an arrogant grin slowly appeared on his face. He turned his head back straight, grabbed her head with both his hands and pulled her into a passionate kiss. She kissed him back desperately and let him pull her to lie on top of him on the floor.

"Now why would you resist me so hard? Do you enjoy making me doubt my own skills?"

"I don't like losing" she said, this time softly. Her head was resting on the man's chest.

"If it makes you feel any better, you almost had me struggling over there. You really are quite something. But seriously though, lose the attitude. It will only do you harm." She lifted her head and looked down at him.

"Oh? I think it just did me the best thing I have ever had" she grinned at him wickedly.

"My, my. Maybe you will be needing more lessons in the future then" he grinned back and pulled her into another soft kiss.

"But I am here for you, you know. If you struggle and need someone to talk to, to teach you. Or something else."


End file.
